Hazardous Environment Combat Unit
The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit,Half-Life: Opposing Force introduction often abbreviated as HECU, is a United States Marine Corps special forces unit featured prominently in Half-Life and its expansions. Overview The soldiers of the HECU are specially trained to deal with a variety of indoor combat situations, particularly involving a dangerous environment and unconventional enemies. Members of HECU are trained by drill instructors Dwight T. Barnes and Sharpe, and train at bases guarded and staffed by members of the Military Police. The Marines are often referred to as "grunts" by fans of the game, and also as such by Black Ops operators in the game. With the Black Ops, they are part of the "dangerous and very efficient clean-up crew" sent to Black Mesa in case of emergency, and are supposed to work in concert with the Black Mesa Security Force in these cases.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual In the Half-Life Audio Script, the HECU Marines are described as follows: Human military units sent in to "clean up" the base following the disaster. It is their job to execute anyone with knowledge of the research project that went awry. The more you know about the project, the more they want to kill you. They especially hate you, Gordon Freeman, personally - because you have cut down quite a few of through their buddies.[http://www.gamefront.com/files/20229682/hlsubtls_exe Half-Life Audio Script] They are featured in Half-Life, and its expansion packs, Opposing Force, Blue Shift, and Decay. Appearances ''Half-Life Following the catastrophic Resonance Cascade at the Black Mesa Research Facility, bizarre aliens from Xen teleport into the complex and begin attacking personnel. The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit is dispatched to the facility to fight the aliens and regain control of Black Mesa. Unknown to the surviving personnel at Black Mesa, though, the Marines have also been ordered to eliminate Black Mesa's civilian personnel to ensure that the incident is covered up. The HECU rapidly takes over the surface areas of Black Mesa using their V-22 Ospreys to drop in men and then dispatches forces into the interior to eliminate the aliens, Black Mesa Security Force, and bring important members of the Science Team up to the surface for brutal interrogation. Many soldiers disagreed with their orders. The HECU's initial foray into Black Mesa was highly successful: the marines quickly gained an advantage over the confused and frightened survivors and aliens and established a substantial presence within the facility. Black Mesa's civilian personnel failed to put up any notable resistance, as many personnel mistakenly believed that the Marines were there to rescue them, and those who tried to defend the facility against the HECU were hopelessly outgunned and overwhelmingly outnumbered, having already been weakened by the Xen creatures. The HECU soon took control of Black Mesa's central command areas and issued orders over the public address system for the facility's remaining personnel to cooperate and submit to interrogation. The troops began fortifying key surface areas with sandbags, mounted machine guns, and fixed artillery. Although there were few of them, there were also some snipers, one of which shot at and fatally wounded a security guard. The tide soon turned against the HECU, though, as the Xen aliens continued teleporting into Black Mesa in overwhelming numbers. Surviving facility personnel lent their help to Dr. Gordon Freeman, who was able to sneak and fight his way across the facility despite all the HECU's actions, being responsible for many casualties on their side. Freeman quickly became a priority target of the troops. Their anger toward him was exemplified by several sets of graffiti seen in the "On A Rail" chapter of the game, which read "YORE DEAD FREEMAN" [''sic], "SURRENDER FREEMEN" [sic], "DIE, FREEMEN" [sic], the latter of which is accompanied by 1 or 2 tripmines. Also in the same chapter two Marines can be heard talking about Freeman and their proposed revenge for killing so many of their friends, ignoring the irony of what they themselves had been doing. The full conversation is as follows: * "So, who is this guy, Freeman?" * "They say he was at Ground Zero." * "Science Team? You think he was responsible, sabotage, maybe?" * "Yeah, maybe. But one thing for sure is he's been killing my buddies." * "Oh yeah, he'll pay. He will definitely pay." As the battle raged on, the Xen aliens began to gain the advantage and the HECU, which was sustaining appalling casualties, was evacuated as aerial bombardments tore into the facility. The evacuation was woefully incomplete, however, leaving many Marines behind in the facility (in blatant violation of the policy never to leave another Marine behind) in the unenviable position of being caught amongst the forces of the Black Ops, the Xen aliens, and the newly-arrived Race X creatures. Still, the HECU was aware of this happening to some degree, as a soldier was able to send one last radio transmission to any stragglers underground. "FORGET ABOUT FREEMAN! We are cutting our losses and pulling out! Anyone left down there now is on his own! Repeat, If you weren't already, you're in a..." ''Half-Life: Uplink During Gordon Freeman's run to the satellite array and the later return trip, Gordon makes his way through a HECU camp in the shipping yards which consists of multiple weapon emplacements, troops in towers, a command tent, and a pit dug for burning dead Vortigaunts. Half-Life: Opposing Force In the original ''Half-Life game, the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit was simply referred to as "the military" or "soldiers". In the expansion Opposing Force, the protagonist, Corporal Adrian Shephard, is one of those men, and during the opening titles that display his personal info, his training is listed as "USMC Special Forces" and his current assignment is listed as the "Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, Santego Military Base, Arizona". Many new models are included, notably two precise classes: the Engineer, assigned to cut open sealed doors using a welding torch, and the Medic. Opposing Force takes place several hours after the initial resonance cascade. The player's character, Adrian Shephard, is knocked unconscious when his Osprey transport is shot down by Xen forces, and wakes up several hours later in the Black Mesa Infirmary. Shephard regains consciousness just in time to witness the HECU begin to pull out all of its troops. However, he is prevented from leaving when the mysterious G-Man seals him in the facility. Shephard is forced to continue deeper into Black Mesa, where he encounters and takes charge of the remnants of HECU who have also been left behind during the evacuation. Shephard and his men find themselves combating not only the aliens from Xen, but also the newly arrived "Race X" aliens and a group of government Black Ops assassins who have recently been dispatched to the facility, who appear to have orders to eliminate any remaining HECU Marines as well as to destroy Black Mesa with a nuclear device. The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit also appears to have access to more advanced military technology than their regular counterparts, as the Marines wear Powered Combat Vests (PCVs). Furthermore, in both games, the troops are deployed in Osprey aircraft, which at the time of the game's production, had not yet gone beyond Engineering and Manufacturing Development (EMD) and low-rate production with the United States Marine Corps. Murphy's Combat Laws These laws are included in the Opposing Force instruction manual, written as a soldier's handbook. They mock the infamous Murphy's law concept. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift In ''Blue Shift, the HECU is first seen in the chapter Duty Calls, where two soldiers are seen dumping security guard corpses above Sector G's Drainage Canal. They are prominently seen in the next chapter, Captive Freight, where they are swarming the Freight Yard, have trapped Rosenberg and many other scientists in containers, and fatally wounded Harold. In the next chapters, Power Struggle and A Leap of Faith, set in and under the Section A-17 Prototype Labs, they do everything they can to stop Barney, Rosenberg, Simmons and Walter to escape the facility by teleportation, but they fail. ''Half-Life: Decay In ''Decay, the HECU is first seen in the Level 3 Dormitories, during the chapter Domestic Violence. A dying security guard warns the players that they are everywhere. Gina and Colette continue through the level, seeing the aftermath of the HECU's invasion. They eventually get to the Library, which they have to clean up from the soldiers so that they can bring a security guard to Keller. The HECU is seen in the next chapter, Code Green, in the Black Mesa Air Control. There many are offloaded by an Osprey and attack Gina and Colette while they attempt to enter the clearance codes given by the security guard picked up in the Level 3 Dormitories. They are seen again in the next chapter, Crossfire, in the sewers under the Gamma Labs, where they guard the Displacement Beacon Focus Emitter. They are finally seen in the bonus chapter, Xen Attacks, in the underground parking lot located under the Ordinance Storage Facility where R-4913 and X-8973 must retrieve the Xen crystal samples. Weapons and equipment The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit troops, while utilizing a variety of equipment and firearms, are all equipped similarly. Each Marine is equipped with an urban camouflage battle dress uniform and a Powered Combat Vest and can be equipped with a PASGT helmet. The primary weapon assigned to each HECU trooper is indicated by their character model. *PASGT Helmet (standard): MP5 submachine gun *Balaclava (shotgun soldier): SPAS-12 Shotgun *African-American (demolitions): MP5 submachine gun with attached grenade launcher *Beret (squad leader): MP5 submachine gun with attached grenade launcher, or shotgun Weaponry The weapons utilized by the HECU are based on certain real-life weapons. Personal weapons *Glock 17 (Beretta M9 in the HD pack) *Desert Eagle *MP5 with attached grenade launcher (M4 in the HD pack) *M40A1 Sniper Rifle *SPAS-12 *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon *RPG *Laser Tripmine *Mk 2 Grenade *Combat Knife *Satchel Charge Fixed weapons/heavy artillery *Autonomous Sentry Gun *M198 Howitzer *M2 Browning Machine Gun *Unidentified double and simple sandbag turrets *M202A1 FLASH Other *Dynamite *Land Mines Vehicles .]] The HECU use many standard ground and air vessels. *AH-64 Apache *V-22 Osprey *M1A1 Abrams *M2A3 Bradley *F-16 Fighting Falcon *M35 cargo truck Technology The technology used by the HECU is mostly based on conventional and unconventional military practices such as vehicle support, artillery support, fortification and traps. *Powered Combat Vest *Tactical Map *Welding Torch *Radio Tactics The HECU use several techniques over the course of Half-Life, ranging from setting traps and turrets to use of heavy vehicles and air strikes. The standard infantry tactics include using numbers to pin down the player and then advancing, and occasionally tossing grenades to either kill the player or force him to come out of hiding. They also use heavily fortified mounted turrets on several occasions. Being as they like to shoot until the player retreats, and then advance, strategically placing trip mines behind and then retreating is a good way to take them down. If the HECU are occupied with fighting other forces (such as Xen aliens), then taking the time to place a Satchel Charge will be a benefit once they draw their attention to the player. The HECU are prone to use of vehicles to kill or distract the player in later levels, and it is often best to take out the infantry first in order to be able to focus all attention on the vehicle. It is worth noting that in some levels the HECU will place snipers, which can be deadly if the player is caught off guard or in the open area. The HECU are also prone to laying trip mines and turrets in unsuspecting places, so the player should be wary of both these. Using the shotgun and SMG on HECU troops is very helpful, as they use these weapons and drop valuable ammo. Behind the scenes *Originally, some HECU soldiers were to be smoking. It was cut but brought back in Opposing Force. The non-HD black beret model still features a cigar, however. *Originally, the HECU was to feature a powerful minigun-wielding soldier, smoking a cigar, nicknamed the "Human Sergeant" sic.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Early concept art for the Half-Life chapter Surface Tension suggests that a large HECU camp was considered at some point.Half-Life instruction manual *Originally, the HECU was also to operate a F-117 Nighthawk.Half-Life: Source game files *In Half-Life: Day One, there are only soldiers with gasmasks and berets. They also do not use the shotgun. *Chuck Jones designed the original models, while Stephen Bahl designed the new classes (Medic, Engineer) and variations for Opposing Force, as well as all the HD models. For Opposing Force, Gearbox's purpose was to improve upon what Valve had created with new versions/classes, since a lot of the game was with soldiers.[http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?p=3059184&posted=1#post3059184 Stephen Bahl as quoted on Marc Laidlaw Vault] on the HalfLife2.net ForumsStephen Bahl MobyGames profile *The HECU was also to feature robots among its ranks, as the Robot Grunt. It can be found in the Half-Life SDK. A bronze-colored version was reused for Half-Life Deathmatch. The grunts were also used for the censored German version of the game, replacing all soldiers. *Originally HECU soldiers were to talk indecipherable gibberish, as indicated by their voice in many videos, especially from Half-Life Preliminary Findings, and by the unused "makesquad" sound from Half-Life: Day One. However, the word "medic" was spoken clearly even in early versions. Trivia *The soldiers in Half-Life: Opposing Force are still coded to fight Black Mesa Personnel. This can only be seen by spawning them and in a scripted sequence before the hangar. *The grunts and Black Ops seem to be the only ones to reload their weapons. *When playing Opposing Force, spawned grunts will be hostile towards the player. Gallery Concept art File:Infantry grunt1.jpg|Infantry grunt concept art. File:Infantry grunt render.jpg File:Infantry grunt2.jpg|Ditto. File:Human Sarge.jpg|"Human Sargeant" (sic) concept art. File:Surface tension plan.jpg|Plan for the Half-Life chapter Surface Tension, with the HECU camp. Pre-release images File:Alpha grunt.jpg|Early model. File:Alpha grunt close-up.jpg|Ditto, close-up. File:HECU scientist beatup.jpg|Beta image of HECU soldiers beating up a scientist. File:HECU in beatup map.jpg|HECU soldiers and MP security guard in the same place. File:0009-beatup.JPG|HECU soldiers beating up scientists. File:0009-beatup2.JPG|Ditto. File:HECU beta M4.jpg|HECU soldiers holding M4s. File:HECU beta MP5.jpg|HECU soldiers holding MP5s. File:Alien grunt heavy tunnel.jpg|Human Sergeant, Alien Grunt, HECU grunt and dead scientist in a Black Mesa tunnel. File:Early HECU AI.jpg|Demonstration of HECU AI. The lines on floor possibly show the paths of movement and covering, the slightly pitched line is looking, and the polygonal chain is the trajectory of M203 grenade launch and ricochet (grenades were timed in beta). File:HECU cave entrance.jpg|Cave to the following HECU location. File:Hwguy in-game.jpg|Human Sergeant and standard grunt in-game. File:HECU in unknown location.jpg|Another view of the same place. File:Early HECU camp.jpg|Unknown cut HECU camp. File:Bootcamp boring.jpg|Early version of Boot Camp multiplayer map, originally used in storyline along with Data Core as a HECU camp. File:Grunts gagged.jpg|Ditto. File:Bootcamp yellowish.jpg|Ditto. File:Rgrunt model.jpg|The Robot Grunt. Retail images File:HECU balaclava model.jpg|The original balaclava model. File:HECU beret model.jpg|The original beret model. File:HECU gasmask model.jpg|The original gasmask model. File:HECU cigar model.jpg|The original cigar model. File:Hgrunts PS2.jpg|''Decay'' models. File:Robomodel.jpg|The non-canon robot grunt model for Half-Life Deathmatch. File:HECU redberet flash.svg|Beret flash from the original beret model. File:RECON op4.svg|Recruit logo. File:Cliffs HECU.jpg|View of the canyon from the cliff where a HECU soldier is waiting for Freeman. File:Uplink scientists firing squad.jpg|Assassinating scientists in Uplink. File:Hecu vs vorts1.jpg|Battling Vortigaunts in Uplink. File:Hecu vs vorts2.jpg|Ditto. File:Dead HECU pit worm.jpg|Soldiers killed by Pit Drones in Black Mesa's Waste Processing Area 3. File:Missing In Action soldiers.jpg|An Engineer and another soldier who have been left behind like Shephard. File:Of2a200450.jpg|A HECU soldier warns Shephard about what expects him in the underground parking near a M35 cargo truck crushed by a blast door. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' References pl:Hazardous Environment Combat Unit Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:HECU Category:Chuck Jones designs Category:Allies